Question: To bake $12$ cookies, I use $2$ quarts of milk. There are $2$ pints in a quart. How many pints of milk do I need to bake $3$ cookies?
First, convert quarts to pints. $1$ quart is $2$ pints, so $2$ quarts is $2 \cdot 2 = 4$ pints. So, it takes $4$ pints of milk to bake $12$ cookies. Because the proportion of milk to cookies is constant, divide both the pints of milk and the number of cookies by $4$ to obtain that $\boxed{1}$ pint of milk is needed to bake $3$ cookies.